1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to a health and beauty product and more particularly to a method and apparatus for removing dry or dead skin.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many people suffer from dry skin, particularly on the heels of their feet. Such a condition is often more pronounced in dry climates with low humidity levels. In extreme instances, a person's skin, and particularly the heels, can even become cracked while producing numerous additional layers of hardened skin.
There are numerous health and beauty products available that aid in removing or exfoliating dead skin from areas of the body. For example, pumice stones and other abrasive devices are available to exfoliate, smooth and eliminate dry or dead skin. Such devices sand the area to be exfoliated in a back and forth or circular motion to remove the dry or dead skin cells. However, such products do not exfoliate a substantial quantity of dry or dead skin while simultaneously sanding the area. When such devices are used, the exfoliated skin cells accumulate between the area and the abrasive surface, which greatly reduces the friction between the two surfaces. The exfoliated waste is also trapped in pits within the cracks of one's heels as well as pits within the exfoliating device itself. Such conditions result in a degradation in the exfoliating device's effectiveness.
It is therefore desirable to provide a health and beauty device that removes dry or dead skin cells from the body as well as the abrasive surface contacting the skin in conjunction with the exfoliation process. Under typical conditions and operations, the skin care professional who seeks to exfoliate a significant number of layers of dead or dry skin cells, such as those processes typical to pedicure treatments, will utilize a razor device to cut through a number of layers of skin to reach the desired effect. It is therefore further desirable to provide an exfoliation device that is less invasive and less painful to the subject, but also provides an equivalent effectiveness and result, than that which occurs from using a razor type device to exfoliate or remove a number of dry or dead skin cells from the body.